Unknown
by Kleiner.dicker.Pinguin
Summary: A short GaLe story... about waking up and not remembering the last night, avoiding and the final consequence... I suck at summarys oô (ratet M for Gajeels lenguage x'D)


**Hey folks XD I'm back again... between tons of work for university I finally managed to get something written again *^* **

**So well, just another short story with Gajeel und Levy, hope you like it...**

**R&R please xD**

**I do not own the characters!**

**Have fun**

* * *

When he tried to open his eyes for the first time in the morning (or was it already afternoon? He couldn't tell...) a train hit his head and caused massive damage to his not so sober brain.

What the fuck had he done last night?

All attempts to remember or to open his eyes ended in the same thing: pain. And although he had no clear picture of the last night, he was sure something really bad had happened. It was a feeling deep inside him and all those years of being a dragonslayer taught him that this foggy feeling was trustworthy.

Then there was soft sigh next to him. And shortly after this his nose caught this very specific scent.. of parchment, ink and apple...

**Fuck.**

He nearly ripped his eyes open, ignoring the pain this caused to his head and stared at the source of this always so attempting scent.

**Fuck.**

Levy McGarden, bookworm, shorty and most fascinating thing on earth (and most tempting as well) was lying next to him.

Sleeping deep and peacefully.

_Naked._

**Fuck again.**

And this time, he meant it literally. He was naked too... and from the deep and satisfied feeling in the lower parts of his body, he suddenly remembered... Parts of the night at least.

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.**

What had driven him to do such an insane thing? With her of all people?

Not that he hated sleeping with woman, or especially sleeping with her (the thought made his blood really boiling...) but not like this... he really was not the type of man doing one-night-stands with woman... at least not in a drunken state of mind and definitely not with her.

**Fuck.**

He was so screwed. Her two bodyguards (dumb and dumber) would kill him once they caught wind of this... and the rest of the guild... He didn't dare to think of them. Bunny, Stripper, Firebrain and the Hell! Titania... oh Fuck. They would do worse things then killing him...

**Fuck!**

He could understand them. Levys and his history was none of those typical fairy-stories in which all the others found their friends... The first thing he had ever done to her – and not because he had known her, just out of rage and hate – was ripping her skin to shreds, hurting her and pinning her on a fucking tree. God knows why she was nice to him... and... FUCK! Why did they sleep together? How could she let something like this happen? He was... a beast. A fucking monster running wild and hurting innocent bookworms.

Suddenly he felt disgusted by himself.

This could only had been a mistake. He couldn't remember forcing her into this bed (where the fuck was he? A look around the room told him, it could only be hers, way to much books for his liking... wait. How had he been able to enter Fairy Hills? This was not supposed to be possible...) but he couldn't exclude it either...

**Fuck.**

What the hell had he done? How could he...

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...**

Okay. He had to get out of here, he had no intentions of looking into this big brown eyes of hers which would definitely be filled with hurt, anger or tears... He had sworn to never let her cry again because of him.

He had screwed this... why had he to be so fucking uncontrollable?

He left the bed, gathered his scattered clothes and left the small apartment without a single noise.

His pace was fast, his face a dark mask and the people stepped aside as he made his way to his own apartment somewhere in the city of Magnolia.

He slammed the door behind him, ignored Lilys curious glance in his direction and fell straight into his bed. His vision was filled with curly blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, a fragile naked and pearly white body... her scent was everywhere over him, mixed with his own metal-like.

**Fuck.**

Then the train hit his head again. This time way harder then in her bed...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next days happened in a blur. First thing he had done the next morning was catching a hard and tough job far away. He knew that he was avoiding her, the guild and the whole situation but he knew that, although he was a mighty dragonslayer, he was to weak to face her.

When he came back to the guild after the Phantomlord incident, the first thing he had done was apologizing to her. He was amazed by the strong aura this fragile girl had, those eyes that never left his gaze or looked frightened. She had a small warm smile for him and those three tiny words, that turned his world upside down... "I forgive you."

He was unable to understand her forgivingness till today. She really had meant it and he was unable to catch up with this...

Days and weeks he had tried to make up for all the grieve he must have caused her, he listened to bunnygirl telling firebrain that Levy still had terrible nightmares, but that she was willing to forget... he tried to protect her from Laxus, from all the things he was able to shield her away... but he had forgotten about himself. He couldn't protect her from him. The real danger, the beast, was him. He should have stayed as far away from her as possible.

And now everything was ruined. And it was his fault again...

How could he ever return to the guild, she called home? He was like an intruder!

Time flew by, Lily was deeply worried over his best friend but all he managed to get to know was, that something had happened between his dragonslayer and the small bookworm. He could imagine many things that could possibly happened but nothing would have caused Gajeel – the ever so grumpy, cursing and chuckling strong man – to become this depressive.

It had been months since they had left the guild, only returning in the night, just long enough to grab another job and leaving as fast as they could...

How long would this last?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The time he came back by daylight – Lily had finally forced an answer out of him and scolded him like he was a little child – the guild was full of people but he was unable to sense the bookworm.

"Hey Gajeel!" Natsus fire fist nearly hit him, as the cherry-blossom head jumped in his direction.

"Oy, Natsu...", Gajeel murmured and stared at the other dragonslayer. He seemed strangely normal.

"Finally coming back?" Chuckling the smaller one put an arm around Gajeels shoulders, manoeuvring him to the bar. "The last party seemed to have knocked you out quite hard." There was no accusation in his voice... nobody had tried to kill him yet... only Mirajane and Lucy shot him short, strange glances he could not assign.

"Looks like it. Had to clear my head...", Gajeel mumbled, taking a mug from Mira and gazing around the guild. Still no sign of Levy...

"Where is the bookworm?", he finally managed to ask and his red eyes focused Natsu. The boy looked at him sheepishly. "Well... she is on a long term mission I think... alone. Something about translating tons of ancient books..."

Gajeel felt kind of relieved hearing those words. But something was nagging him... what was so utterly wrong? Because she went alone? No, she was strong enough to protect herself from some ravaging books... but this was not it.

He bit his lip and made his way to Lucy. She would know what was going on, her eyes told him that.

But before he could open his mouth, he was paralysed by the sheer force of rage coming from her soul towards him. Okay, something was really really wrong...

A small hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the guild and he was clever enough to follow the blond girl.

They stopped in a dark niche and then suddenly a fist was planted in his face.

**Fuck.**

Who would have thought, that bunnygirl could hit this hard?

"Wha..."

"Don't you dare to speak Gajeel! You will listen, do you understand?" He was only able to nod, her small frame in front of him strangely terrifying.

"How could you leave her? How could you sneak out of her bed like this night was just a funtrip for you? How could you DO this to her? Have you no shame? How could you tell her, that you LOVE her, when you leave after you got into her bed? HOW COULD YOU?"

**Fuck.**

This was the absolute worst case scenario and he had never imagined, things would go so wrong. He had told her that... love...

**Fuck.**

The problemwas not, that he didn't mean what he had obviously told her (except from the thing, that the hated this romance and lovey-dovey stuff...), he just couldn't remember... and now everything was worse. At least he was relieved that this was the bottom of this dark dark pit which he had thrown himself into.

"Where is she...", he managed to say.

"Oh well. Suddenly you want to see her?" Lucys voice was like poison and he knew he deserved this.

"Yes... I messed up quite a lot I think...", he mumbled.

"Oh yes and you have no idea how badly..." Something in her voice made him shiver and his instincts told him that things where even more worse than he thought.

"Where is she...", he asked again.

"In the hospital.", Lucy said, this time her voice was much smoother, nearly gentle. "Do you know how long you have been away now?"

He shot her a short glance and something inside him turned upside down. Why did only the woman know, was happened between him and the bookworm, why this fake story with her long term mission...

"Round about nine months...", he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the stellar mage. "38 weeks exactly. That's why she is in hospital... still hoping you will not leave her forever."

**Fuck.**

His feet carried him fast like the wind to the small hospital of Magnolia. He didn't ask a nurse for Levys room, he just followed her scent trough the hallways, ignoring all the stares and shouts and screams...

He nearly kicked her door open... and froze.

The first thing he realized was her scent. It was hers... of parchment, ink and apple... and then there was a second scent paired a tiny presence. It smelled like parchment... apple... and... _metal_.

His eyes where glued to the small blue haired woman and this even smaller bundle in her arm. And from the bundle two red eyes where linked with his.

"Gajeel..." Levys voice was quiet, gentle, exhausted...

It seemed like hours as he stood there, just staring at his bookworm and this fucking tiny bundle-thingy in her arms...

He tried to say something, but his voice broke before it could leave his mouth.

Two steps was all he could manage, before all strength left him and he kneeled next to the bed, his head hitting the blanket.

He felt hot tears of shame in his eyes as his feelings overwhelmed him. He had left her alone... all this time without knowing anything. He was a bastard...

Then a small warm hand was placed on his head and he looked up. A pair of chocolate brown and one of crimson red eyes looked into his.  
"Welcome home, Gajeel."

A tiny fist grabbed his hair and the bundle in Levys arms made a chuckling sound.

_"Welcome home..."_


End file.
